Deep Sea
Operation: Deep Sea is the seventh mission of the Allied campaign of Command & Conquer: Red Alert 2. Background As the American military and civilian leadership return to Washington, DC from Canada, the Soviet Union was becoming increasingly desperate as they were losing their gains in the American homeland and were now facing attacks from the European Allies. In order to safeguard their presence in the Pacific, they decided to attack and secure the American naval base at Pearl Harbor, apparently trying to replicate the Japanese success of the Pacific War from the original WWII. This time American intelligence knew of this beforehand and set up outposts across the islands to defend against the invasion and dispatched their best commander to lead the defense. The invasion did not take the Americans by surprise due to their intel beating the Soviets to the punch, but proved overwhelming to the Niihau outpost, which was leveled by Dreadnoughts and used as a staging point for the attack on Oahu, followed by a direct strike against the Pearl Harbor naval base. The loss of the outpost served to warn the Americans of the scope of the invasion and thus, they prepared for the assault and also began to build their navy to counter the Soviets, namely with their Aegis Cruisers to fight the Dreadnoughts' missiles and their Aircraft Carriers to pound the Soviets in retaliation. Key Units/Buildings *Aegis Cruiser *Aircraft Carrier *Allied Amphibious Transport Walkthrough Tips/Strategies * Protect your Construction Yard, Airforce Command Headquarter, and Naval Yard at all costs. * Build a hovercraft, an MCV, and a couple engineers. load the MCV, engineers, and a rifle squad onto the hovercraft, the proceed north from Oahu until reaching Kauai (northern island). Once there, take the airport and have your rifle squad take up sandbag positions. (The Soviets for some reason only send a couple engineers at a time, no conscripts or tank even on hard mode). Deploy MCV and establish a backup base, starting with an ore refinery. This way, if by some miracle the Soviets succeed in destroying your primary base at Pearl Harbor, you will be able to continue preparing for a counterattack relatively undisturbed. A couple dreadnoughts may take pot shots at your barracks... that is what the Patriot Missiles are for. * Build several spies, disguise them as conscripts, load them onto hovercraft, and land them on north-eastern part of Niihau to the right of the tree. As the Nuke countdown approaches the last minute, move ONE spy to the south, while being wary for guard dogs. Move the spy into the Nuke Silo, restarting the countdown back to ten minutes. * Create a large number of Patriot Missile Systems and Prism Towers around your base. * Anticipate almost constant waves of Soviet land forces approaching from the north, east, and south areas of the map as well as routine naval attacks from the south. The first infantry paradrops will be notified of their arrival when the civilians around the drop zones scream and start running around in a panic for a short bit. * You can win this mission in approximately 2 minutes by sending the Destroyers to the west and destroy the Sentry Gun. * Soviet naval attacks usually consist of one or two Dreadnoughts, five or six Sea Scorpions, and three or more Typhoon Attack Submarines. Create as many Aegis Cruisers and Destroyers as possible to counter the attacks. * The Soviets in the northwest will construct a large base complete with an armed Missile Silo on the site of your ally's former base. Respond as quickly as possible and destroy the base with a large fleet of Destroyers and Aircraft Carriers but remember to keep your own base defended as well. * After every few minutes (roughly three to seven minutes), squads of Rhino Tanks and/or Conscripts with attack your base from the cliffs north of your location and from the nearby city to the east of the harbor. The north squads will usually target your Barracks before attacking any other part of your base. The east squad WILL try to destroy your starting Naval Yard before attacking the rest of your base. * There should be enough space on the island in the center of the bay to build at least three more Airforce Command Centers. Take advantage of this opportunity and build them with the maximum number of Harriers. You should use the Harriers to destroy key Soviet structures in the newly constructed Soviet base in the northwest area of the map. This will guarantee you a swift victory if you manage to destroy the Soviet Construction Yard. * You could also just build an Amphibious Transport and pack a few Engineers and capture the Soviet Construction Yard before the Soviets commence building their base, so to end the level quickly. Valuable assets * Tech Airport to the north. Soviets will attempt to capture it. Also an excellent spot for backup base in case Soviets get lucky in Oahu. * Tech Hospital in the city to the east. Aftermath ﻿The Allies' destruction of the Soviet Navy meant that the Allies now controlled the Pacific Ocean. The Soviet Pacific Fleet would never play a major role in the theater for the rest of the war. Meanwhile Yuri's Psychic Corps struck St. Louis and implanted another Psychic Beacon at the Busch Stadium. The success of the defense also secured a bold trust from the US Navy. In return the Navy will grant the commander permission to access their crown jewel program, the Navy SEAL, once Pearl Harbor is reorganized. Trivia * Even though Hitler was erased from the Red Alert timeline and there never was a war between the United States and Japan, the USS Arizona Memorial, commemorating the sinking of the USS Arizona during the Japanese surprise attack on Pearl Harbor, is still present in this stage. * Even though the Pearl Harbor seen in-game is only a representation, it is still considerably down-scaled for even the standards of the game. The actual harbor is large enough to hold over forty ships but, the in-game version can only hold roughly twenty or thirty without any moving space left available. * In the game, the Allied base is located on the west side of the harbor. However, in terms of actual history, the base should have been located on the north and southeast sides of the harbor. This change was probably made for gameplay reasons. * This is a mirror to Sub-Divide, a Soviet mission that also takes place in Hawaii. Videos File:C%26C_Red_Alert_2_-_Collector%27s_Edition_DVD_-_Allied_Mission_07|Briefing File:Command_%26_Conquer_Red_Alert_2_-_Allied_Mission_7_-_Sidebar_Video_1|Allied commander of Niihau Category:Red Alert 2 Allied Missions